


alohomora (your heart)

by rossettes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Friendly competition, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Quidditch, a certain khr cameo, korosensei talks about the future (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Honestly, I doubt it,” Asano interjects. “He’s so smitten; it’s absolutely disgusting.” </p>
  <p>After a few more smart remarks from Karma, some slightly over-the-top threats from Gakushuu, and loud jeers from Okajima, the group decide that this conversation was not to be repeated outside of the house.</p>
  <p>“You’re all so cute,” Yada sighs.<br/></p>
</blockquote>Because Nagisa totally needs to deal with overly clingy friends, an overbearing mother, and Quidditch practice on top of his NEWT classes. <i>Ugh.</i> At least Korosensei is his pseudo-guidance counselor... Actually, Nagisa isn't sure how to feel about that.
            </blockquote>





	alohomora (your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> wuzzup
> 
> ok but like i love hp and assclass and like this is the only thing that could make me not-sad. there might be a sequel covering all of 7th year w like,,,,,, mayb some sort of plot. but uh. i dunno. depends i guess. this is kindda just a bunch of snippets
> 
> this wasn't proofread at all and written over the span of five days so excuse the inconsistent writing style lol 
> 
> so apparently i put everyone in 3-e and like. legit. there was almost an equal amount in each house it was scary
> 
> also, rip nagisa

“Gakushuu and Karma. This is the last time I will scold you and not take any house points away. You should both be well aware that you are _not_ allowed to throw curses at each other during _my class._ ”

“I apologize father.”

“He started it.”

The younger Asano whipped his head around to face the other before countering, “What the hell are you talking about?! _You_ threw the sloth brain _at me!_ ”    

“ _Actually,_ it happened to slip out of my hand when my Gryffindor partner handed it to me. I was trying to promote House friendship but _someone_ had to throw some brains at us. The headmaster is gonna be pissed.”  

“House friendship? We both know Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other's guts. Don’t even try to hide your actions behind your shitty excuses,” Gakushuu objected angrily.

“Um, actually, Nakamura and I are _the best of friends._ You’re just jealous ‘cause you don’t have one yourself,” Karma taunted.    

“ _Why you fucking–”_

“Twenty points from Slytherin.”

The duo turned to the Head of their house and stared agape. “But _Professor!_ I was simply trying to promote friendship when your son threw sloth brains at me! Surely we don’t deserve to lose points. Plus, we’ve been excellent students the whole year! We’re practically tied for best in class! Of course, I’m the best but still...” Karma complained.

The professor shook his head. “You both threw sloth brains at each other. You are also in the _same house_.”

The younger Asano rolled his eyes. “Fine. My father does have a point. So, Akabane, shall we have a truce for the rest of the day?” Gakushuu offered. “Maybe we’ll actually gain more house points if we work together. 

Karma seemingly paused to think before answering. “I think I’ll only be able to last till lunch.”

“Lunch is next period Akabane.”

“I know what I said _Mr. Almost-Perfect_.”

“This is why I can’t put up with you! You always have some half-assed remark for every single one of my suggestions!”

Their Head of House coughed loudly, bringing him back into their attention. “I would advise you to leave my office before I deduct more points. Also, you are missing much of your lunch period.”  

“Sorry for wasting your time father,” the younger Asano apologized. “And I’m sure Akabane is sorry as well, although I doubt he’ll admit it.”

With a heavy sigh, Gakuhou signaled for them to leave. They followed the Head of House’s command and exited the room, closing the door behind them. Not two seconds later, they began arguing again, throwing curses at each other in the deserted dungeon hallways.  

 

* * *

 

“I wonder where Karma is,” Nagisa said aloud, Okuda next to him. “I hope he didn’t get into trouble with Asano again.”

“Nakamura said that they were asked to stay behind after potions. They were throwing sloth brains at each other apparently.” Okuda answered helpfully. “They should be okay though, they are Professor Asano’s favorites.”

The two Ravenclaws continued eating and chatted about their recent NEWT classes. Eventually, Itona joined in on their conversation.  

There was some muffled laughter as the three were on the topic of Potions. The Ravenclaws turned to see its source. Karma was casually walking into the Great Hall with a smoking new hairdo. Smoking as in _it was actually on fire Holy fucking shit._ Asano wasn’t much better with a striking new beard, long enough to rival Hogwart’s former Headmaster Dumbledore.  

Karma stopped in front of the Ravenclaw duo, Asano muttering swears behind him. “Hey! Like my new hairdo? Honestly, Asano should totally leave his Prefect and Captain duties to me and become a professional hairdresser.” Karma eyed the other’s beard in glee. “Maybe he can take up being Santa Claus while he’s at it.”

“I swear to Merlin Akabane, I will wipe that grin off your face one day.”

“Ehm, ‘one day’. Sure.”

The two walked away throwing insults at each other, much to the Ravenclaws’ dismay.

Nagisa stood after the pair of Slytherins finished seating themselves. “I need to go finish up my Herbology homework now. Meet you at the library after you finish?”  

Okuda hastily got up after him. “O-oh no! You don’t have to wait for me! I’m done anyway. We can go study together now.”

Nagisa gave the other a smile before standing and moving towards the doors of the Great Hall. Okuda sloppily grabbed for her satchel and followed after him. 

From the Slytherin table, Karma watched as the duo exited while ignoring the exasperated glances at his hair. He let out a content sigh.

“Is it me, or does Karma have a huge crush on Okuda?” Okajima asked from across the other. “He has that weird dreamy face on right now. It’s kindda creepy paired with his burning hair.”    

“I’ve been thinking the same thing!” Yada interjected from two seats away. “He always sneaks glances at her direction. It’s totally cute if you ask me. 

“I doubt it’s Okuda. They’re friends, yeah, but Akabane is the gayest piece of shit I’ve ever known,” Asano claimed.

“Jeez, when’d you become so informative?” Karma teased, waving his fork around in front of Asano’s face.

“I’ve been stuck with you since the day we were born, you idiot.”

“Anyway, if it’s not Okuda, then who is it?” Yada asked. “I can’t really see Karma taking a fancy of anyone else.”

“Same,” Okajima nodded.

“Try the Ravenclaw always with Okuda and top Defense student,” suggested Asano half-heartedly.  

The duo who were eagerly prying into Karma’s love life soon quieted in thought. Yada seemed to figure it out first.

“Oh my god. No fucking way.”

Okajima turned to her, confusion evident on his slightly annoying face. “Who’s Asano talking about? Come on, talk to me!”

Yada turned to him, her eyes still wide. “Ace student _Karma Akabane_ has a crush. On mother eff’n. _Nagisa Shiota.”_

“Holy shit...” Okajima whispered. He looked at the Slytherin across from him. “Karma... _bro.”_

Karma tilted his head up from his plate, responding coldly. “Is there anything wrong with me liking Nagisa?” Asano joined in on the glaring. For kicks, he thinks, and totally not because Akabane is his friend.

“N-no! There’s nothing wrong! It’s just that…” he stammered off and looked away for a brief moment. He coughed.

After a few seconds of silence between them, the Slytherin starts again. “I had a crush on Nagisa for a while too,” Okajima admits awkwardly. The group stared in silence. “I-I mean, I’m over it! But I thought I was the only one who kindda thought N-Nagisa was cute?” Their eyes continued to glare holes into his body. “O-okay I’m gonna shut up now.”  

“I feel the same way Okajima,” Karma nods solemnly. “Nagisa is the epitome of my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him.”

Okajima scowls at the other. “Now you’re just making fun of me!”

“Honestly, I doubt it,” Asano interjects. “He’s so smitten; it’s absolutely disgusting.”

After a few more smart remarks from Karma, some slightly over-the-top threats from Gakushuu, and loud jeers from Okajima, the group decided that this conversation was not to be repeated outside of the house.

“You’re all so cute,” Yada sighs.

She would've fallen for Nagisa too, she thinks, if she wasn’t so busy staring at the girls eating at the Gryffindor table.

 

* * *

 

“Great job out there Nagisa! We’re one step closer to the Quidditch Cup!” Ravenclaw’s captain cheered. “It’s only the second game of the term, but I’m sure we’ll be able to win this year!”

Nagisa smiled at his upperclassman’s cheerfulness. “I hope so too. It’s your last year here, so I’ll make sure we win it for you.”

Ravenclaw’s captain nodded in agreement and gave him a rough pat on the back. “Look at you, already buttering me up for my departure! You sure you don’t wanna be captain next year?”

“I’m sure,” Nagisa nodded firmly. “I don’t think my mom would be happy with that development. She doesn’t really approve of me playing Quidditch currently anyway.”

The captain’s face turned grim. “Sorry I reminded you about that... But damn, you’d totally make a great captain! If you ever do manage to convince your mom, make sure to tell me first!” The older Ravenclaw waved goodbye before leaving.

Nagisa shook his head tiredly and continued changing.

 

* * *

 

“Nagisaaaa! Good job today!” Karma drawled. “You’ll be able to face us next match. Are you ready to get wrecked?”

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure the one who will get ‘wrecked’ is you. We've been training for weeks. Plus, your new seeker has nothing on me."

"Come on Nagisa, she's only a fourth year. Cut her some slack!"

"I joined the Ravenclaw team in my last year and caught the Snitch in my first game," Nagisa bragged. "You guys only won because of Chiba and Hayami. They're monsters on the pitch."

Karma laughed at the comment. "And you're not? You're probably one of the best seekers since Harry Potter! Like, why _weren’t_ you already playing for them? Ravenclaw would’ve won second like… all the years you would’ve played. If only you had that skill in your other classes. Where’s all your ‘Ravenclaw knowledge’ everyone likes to brag about?"

"I'll leave Potions to Okuda and Arithmancy to you and Gakushuu. I'm fine with being the ace Defense student. And just because I like learning new things doesn’t mean I like to be tested on them," Nagisa stated.

“Taking the interesting classes and leaving the boring ones to us? How cruel Nagisa!”

“That’s how the cookie crumbles Karma; sorry I can’t choose my areas of expertise.”

 

* * *

 

Three students were seated on separate beds in the infirmary, one still in a daze while the others out like a light. A Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s heads leaned grimly against the entrance. Another Slytherin stood near them with a migraine.

“You three _need_ to stop coming here every week. You’re using up all the potions Professor Asano has _humbly given us._ Not only did you cause a disruption in class–”

“ _Again_ ,” Professor Asano sighed irritably.

“–but you also injured another student in the process! How are we going to explain to their parents?” Professor Karasuma glared angrily at the impassive students staring at each other. “Are you even listening to me?!”

Karma turned to look at him. “Huh?”

Karasuma groaned. These kids _are all going to hell._   

Rio itched her head with a lopsided smile. “Oh, uh… sorry? I mean, I can just get my mom to pay for the potions so…? But yeah, we’ll try avoiding the Erumpent Potion next time…”

“Maybe we’ll substitute it with an Exploding potion,” Karma suggested, a smirk gracing his lips.

Gakushuu objected like how he objected every other idea that came out from Karma’s idiotic mouth. “No way in _hell_ am I going to help you brew anymore potions; we already have detention with Professor Karasuma tonight! We were supposed to have practice tonight too!”

“Hah! Serves you right for throwing me off my broom with a Bulger! I hope you guys lose to Ravenclaw this week; Nagisa’s totally gonna kick your new seeker’s ass! Of course, that’s a fact stated from a pro seeker’s view,” Rio huffed proudly.  

“You  _damn Gryffindor!_ We helped you get the snitch yet you still lost; it totally shows the difference in our teams’ skills. And plus, that was our seeker’s first game! She was still nervous.”

“ _Suuuure.”_

“Children, please refrain from yelling when your classmates are still resting from an injury _you_ gave them. If you are well enough to argue, I am sure you can continue classes.” With a flick of his wand, Professor Asano threw them out one-by-one.

 

* * *

 

“ _Uugh…”_ Nagisa groaned from behind a book. “I hate Potions so much. _Help me Kayano…”_

“Have you realized that _I’m a paragraph behind you?”_ the Hufflepuff complained. “I mean, you can just ask Okuda right?”

“She has Divination right now.”

“Guess we’re stuck.”

They sighed in union. “Well, if we can’t figure out Potions the we’ll just have to work on something else. Wait here while I grab my Transfiguration book?” Kayano asked, getting up from her chair.

Nagisa nodded and Kayano made her way out of the library. As she exited, a hand reached out and grabbed Nagisa’s book. With a hushed and indignant _‘Hey!’,_ Nagisa turned around to face the thief.

“Karma.”

“Heyy. Heard you needed help with potions?” Karma seated himself next to the Ravenclaw.

“And I heard that _you_ were getting a detention with Professor Karasuma with two of your other accomplices?” Nagisa responded. His response was met with a scowl. Nagisa smiled smugly. “You know, these things can be avoided if you just, I don't know, stay in your seat for one class? Like maybe in Professor Karasuma’s class?”

“Making Professor Karasuma mad is legit the _best thing_ to do in class. Period. Like, there is nothing as fun as poking his buttons. We pretty much live in his classroom with the amount of detentions he gives us! Hell, I have a corner where I transfigure a bed to lay on!”

“Which gets you another detention. Honestly, this is why you didn’t make prefect,” Asano comments from a few feet away. He smoothly sits down next to Nagisa and glances at the scroll in front of him. “You know, I could help you with it if you want. I’m sure Akabane here,” Asano sends Karma the best stink eye he can muster, “won’t be much help.”

Karma goes quiet and _glares._

Nagisa, oblivious as ever, smiles. “Would you really?! That’d be so _ooo_ much help, thank you so much!”

Karma is still glaring.

Asano’s eyes flash with mirth. “It is no problem. Perhaps you can help me with some questions I have on Defense? Help from the top Defense student will surely boost the grade of my essay.”

Karma is screaming internally when he stands to leave. “Well, I gotta go chill with the prof! Seeya!” He glances towards Asano and mouths ‘ _You are fucking dead,’_ before storming past a returning Kayano.

“What’s up with him?” she blinks owlishly.

Asano smiles. “I don’t know. Jealous, maybe, of my Slytherin traits?”

 

* * *

 

The changing room was filled with sweaty teenagers covered in varying amounts of grime and dirt. Wet brooms and beat up boots were thrown haphazardly around as people recovered from their intense game. The glory and splendor of their most recent win had died down after a large group hug and yelling. Avoiding the jinxes and hexes of the Slytherin fans had also drained their already depleted stamina levels.

Nagisa, one of the last ones to leave the pitch, was _soaking wet_ and _tired as hell._

The rain caused his Quidditch uniform to stick uncomfortably against his already sweaty skin and the mud from his boots weighed down his steps and splattered everywhere with each step. He threw himself down on a bench and let out a huge breath, gaining some sympathetic looks from the others. 

“Nice playing out there today, Nagisa,” Itona said with a slight smile. “Won us another game. Captain is gonna be super psyched.” He elbowed Nagisa in a friendly manner before adding, “Heard he was gonna spike the punch too.”

Nagisa let out a breathy laugh. “It’s been ages since Ravenclaw has won a cup. Glad I could help I guess,” Itona nodded in agreement. “And it wasn’t just me. You were great out there! I swear, if you hadn't sent that Bulger towards her, I totally would’ve lost it to her. I mean, it just suddenly appeared right next to her face! If she had just turned a bit more, we would’ve been screwed. I thought I was done fore until you set that thing over. Thanks so much Itona.”

He nodded and crouched down to tug off his boots, Nagisa following his lead a few seconds later. “Oh yeah! Did any of the jinxes hit you? I had to dispel some of em around the pitch.”

Itona shook his head. “Nope, I’m good. Though I saw a pretty pink one sent your way. Any idea what that one might be? I think it got intercepted by another one though, one of Kayano’s I think. She’s a good friend if she’s watching your back that intensely.”

“I guess I need to thank her for that then,” Nagisa peeled off his sweat-drenched uniform. “There’s lots of pink ones. Dunno what it could’ve been though. I hope it wasn’t anything too bad. Though it couldn't be as bad as the time where Polaris was hit with that knee-reversal hex.”

The pair laughed quietly at the memory. “He kept tripping over his feet _after_ the hex was dispelled. I remember him tripping into another student and falling down the stairway. He _couldn’t stop falling_. It was horrible cause he broke lots of bones, but the sight of him endlessly falling down the stair was hilarious.”

Nagisa snorted. “Oh my gosh, that sounds great.”

“It was. And you going to the party today? You’re probably gonna be the guest of honor after all. We beat Slytherin once every like, five years. Plus, spiked punch. That’s always great to watch. A bunch of stereotypical bookworms drinking fruit-flavored Firewhiskey. Good times,” Itona said with a far-away look. Nagisa smiled awkwardly.

“I don’t think I can make it, to be honest. I have some stuff I need to do with Professor Lovro. Then I gotta make my Prefect rounds, ignoring the commotion in the Ravenclaw dormitory of course,” Nagisa winked.

Itona scoffed and shook his wet head.

 

* * *

 

“Headmaster? Are you in here? I’m not late, am I?” Nagisa entered slowly. His eyes landed on a few sprawled limbs underneath the Headmaster’s desk. In his hand was a half-eaten treacle tart.  “Uh… Headmaster? Are you sleeping?”

The man in question shot up from his nap, hitting his head against the hardwood panel. He fell back down again, tart falling out of his hand. Nagisa watched as the man twitched in place.

“Nagisa, my dear student,” the Headmaster said from underneath the desk, “I told you to call me Korosensei! All this ‘Headmaster’ this and ‘Headmaster’ that is utterly boring! Way too formal! Although we need to uphold the proper formality of an adult conversing with a youngster, we should also address each other with the friendliness of two students under the tutelage of Life and Magic!” Korosensei finally lifted his head from underneath his desk, stray locks of hair sticking to his face. “And worry not Nagisa! You’re right on time! A bit early actually… But no matter!"

“Your mother has requested that you be sent home a small family gathering!”

Nagisa’s heart stopped.

“Though, I am unsure why she would ask because we have a fairly strict rule about these kinds of things! Winter break was made for such reasons… So unless one of your relatives are in danger of dying a very tragic death… Wait… do you have any relatives dying?!” Korosensei asked, realization hitting him of the potential sadness his dear _precious_ student would be facing with the death of a relative. “Oh my goodness! We must rush you home _now!”_

“Korosensei…”

“Oh my… Oh my! What if one of your relatives got hit with a bad curse?! What if they got bitten by a… oh my goodness! What if–”

“Korosensei!”

“A bear! A muggle bear! W-what if they accidently tripped and fell down the stairs of your manor! What if they fell off a broom?! What about your inheritance?! What if they’re alread–”

“Korosensei! No one in my family is dying! In fact, no one in my family is close to dying! There’s no need to worry. I think.”

Korosensei paused and stared. “Are you sure?”

“Quite,” Nagisa nodded. “It's probably because I didn’t go home for winter break. She probably had an array of tutors for me and got angry that I didn’t come home to meet them. She usually does that.”

“Hm. Why didn't you go home Nagisa?” The Headmaster (“Korosensei, Nagisa! It’s Korosensei!”), made his way back to his seat in front of the desk. “I’m sure your parents miss you very much!”

Nagisa scratched at his head nervously. “It’s kindda… stifling back home. My dad is always at the Ministry for work and mother’s… She’s a bit over the top sometimes. She’s big on pureblood traditions.”

Korosensei hummed in thought. “Come sit, Nagisa,” he motioned towards the seat in front of him. “Isn’t your mother a Muggleborn? Perhaps she is doing it so that she can fit in. Though, the bias against Muggleborns has decreased greatly over the years… Curious how your mother is so invested into the culture.”

“She wants me to be what she wasn’t able to be; a prim and proper Wizard raised in the Wizarding world. My dad doesn’t really care about any of the traditions though. That’s why it’s so strained back home… It's really suffocating,” Nagisa sighed.

Korosensei nodded.

“I believe your parents’ relationship is strained because your mother constantly… berates your father on how unorthodox he is regarding Pureblood traditions despite his upbringing and blood? And your father argues that you should be able to have some freedom because he wasn’t given much of it during his time at Hogwarts, and because you are almost an adult?”

“Bingo.”

Korosensei whipped out an already-ready handkerchief and blew his nose. “Oh how tragic! Don’t worry Nagisa, your beloved and helpful Headmaster Korosensei is here to help you with your troubles!”

“Uh…”

Reaching over the desk and patting Nagisa’s head, he continued, “It’s your life Nagisa. You have the ability to shape it to your own will, and with it comes the ability to state what you want!” Korosensei paused and returned to his original position. “Oh course, I cannot tell you what to do. But as long as stay true to yourself and keep sharpening your skills… You are the one that will make your own life bloom in the way you want it. This is what Hogwarts is here to help you realise.”

Nagisa blinked. “My own… will?”

“Precisely! Now, I do believe that your class has ended! I will write a pass to Dear Professor Aguri’s letting you know that you were here discussing things with me and totally not ditching class! Of course, as a Prefect, you will be trusted instantaneously. Do try not to get any ideas from what I just said…

Now go and spend the rest of your two years here with vigour! They’ll be gone in a flash before you know it!”

 

* * *

 

“I honestly think I’m gonna die. That was legit one of the worst experiences I’ve ever had the joy of going through. Mind the sarcasm, Rio.”

The girl scoffed and threw her hair back. “You weren’t the only one suffering Karma. Like, the rest of the whole year was too? And you certainly didn’t have it as bad with that brain of yours. Leave your complaints in the garbage dude.”

“Wow. Okay… I came out here to have a good-ass time and I’m honestly feeling? So attacked right now. I thought we were friends Rio! The best of friends! Besties even!” Karma mocked with fake hurt. Rio blew him a raspberry.

“If all you are going to do is constantly bicker, than I would ask of you to either go back into the castle or perhaps, throw yourself into the lake. While we’re here of course.”

They pouted loudly, “Awww… Asano… You wouldn’t! You love us all way too much to do that! How else would you be entertained in Potions?” Rio slung an arm around him. “And who would you compete against if Karma here died?”

“You are saying that I enjoy competing and having my throne constantly attacked. Kar– Akabane is the one closest to usurping my position,” Asano stated steadily. Rio snickered.

“Oh my gosh! You almost said my name! You almost said ‘Karma’! Rio, it’s a miracle!”

Karma wiped a tear as Asano threw Rio off his shoulder. “I did not!”

“You totally did!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Uh huh… did too man.”

Asano stood angrily and pointed his wand at the two. They stood there, silently laughing as Asano’s face grew as red as a tomato. “Akabane I swear, you are the most irritable piece of sh–”

“Uh wow… Is this a bad time?”

Silence.

Karma brightened, gently shoved Rio towards Asano (“Oi!”), and ran towards Nagisa. “Nagisa! You’re here! No this is a great time! Actually, please come sit with us. You too Okuda! We were just discussing some of our NEWT class finals. How were yours? That question extends to you too Okuda!”

Nagisa smiled tiredly and responded, Okuda nervously clutching her satchel close to her as she nodded on. Karma… Karma stared without blinking.

“That’s so fuckin’ creepy man…” Rio whispered, Asano nodding as they stared at the pair (and poor Okuda) continuing to talk eagerly. “Like… He’s legit not blinking. He’s just staring at him. Do I look like that when I’m talking to other girls? Holy shit.”

“Nakamura, I assure you that you do not look like that when talking to girls.”

She sighed in relief. “Thanks Merlin. I’d probably die of embarrassment if I did.”

They were still talking when Rio and Asano decided that Okuda was not meant to be here and whisked her away to the library.   

 

* * *

 

“Nagisa, wait up!”

The seventh year quickly caught up with the younger, a tart still in his hands. “You sure do walk fast, ahaha! This’ll be really quick. Promise.”

“Uh, sure. What’s up captain?”

The other coughed awkwardly. “So I really don’t know anyone else who would be qualified enough to be captain other than you on the team?” Nagisa stared, impassive. “I mean! I even asked Itona and Polaris and pretty much everyone else who was old enough! And you know what they said? ‘Nah, I think Nagisa would be a better captain.’ Like, I tried Nagisa! But everyone doesn’t wanna be captain and you’re the only one left!” Nagisa blinked a few times as the seventh year stopped to take deep breaths.

The moonlight illuminated the darkened hallways, bouncing off the eerie suits of armor guarding each wall. The wind stopped howling; rats stood in place in silence. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the older boy.

Nagisa sighed.

“Alright.”

The older boy blinked. “Wait… You will? What about your–”

“I’ll figure it out later. It’s… It’s time for me to make my own choices? I need to grow up and get my own opinions and do my own work. I don’t need to be babied anymore,” Nagisa paused. “I’ll be graduating from both Hogwarts and my mother next year. It’s time to make my own name known, to pave my own road.”

The seventh year smiled. “My lil’ Nagisa, growing up! I dunno why, but that suddenly made me feel a lot more nervous, aha!”

Nagisa flashed him a strained smile.

“I’m glad for you man. We’ll all find our niches in the world, though some are harder to find than others… like mine…” he paused, a far-away look in his eyes. “But I still managed to find it and get to it, with some bumps here and there. I’m sure, now that you’ve made your decision, that you’ll be able to soar to new heights!

“So Nagisa, I’m handing this team off to you! I know it’s been like two years since you’ve joined but please! Treat the team like you would any other friend. Quidditch is kindda like baseball after all. You gotta depend on everybody else to watch your back–”

“Why only baseball…” Nagisa muttered quietly.

“While you watch their back! Sure you need skill and luck, but you also need friendship and support from others! That’s the true key to success in Quidditch!”

“Wait, are we talking about Quidditch, baseball, or sport in general?”

The seventh year blinked. “Uh, sports? I dunno, it just kindda came out by itself. Honestly I wasn't expecting on going on a rant.”

They looked at each other before laughing. “So, yeah, Nagisa. I’d say I’m a bit worried for the team but knowing that it’s in good hands, I’d totally be lying. Thanks for being there to support me and the rest of the crew. See me off tomorrow, alright? Can’t pass the mantel alone in a hallway; gotta announce your position with a flair!”

“Nah, that’d draw too much attention. I think people’d try to find my weak spots before I’d even realize I have ‘em. Can’t have the bookworms beating all the jocks again next year, right? Maybe telling everyone in private, but revealing it at graduation is a bit too much.”

“Eh, alright. You know, you’re just like my friend… He’s really rich, but hates all the attention! Totally hilarious getting him something cool and then watching him flail around when you tell him the price tag! Anyway, I’m gonna go do some last minute packing. Thanks for the great year Nagisa! _In bocca al lupo!_ ”

“ _Crepi_ , Takeshi!”

 

* * *

 

“Nurufufufu! Students of Hogwarts, another year has gone past!” Korosensei said cheerfully. Heads turned to face the Headmaster at the front of the dining hall. “Now now, I do have to go through quite the speech before all of you can dig into the delicious meal our dear house elves have prepared!” Groans of hunger filled the large room.

“Hey! Quite rude of you! I too am very hungry, and who has to do all the talking? That’s right, me! Now calm down whippersnappers, the food isn’t going anywhere. Maybe… I hope… I would hate to chase after the tarts…

“Anyway! As said before, it’s been quite the year! For the first time in years, apologies if I come off as rude, Ravenclaw has won the Quidditch Cup! A ‘round of applause for our knowledgeable group of Ravens!”

A storm of cheering and stamping, accompanied by some yells, erupted from the Ravenclaw tables. Others clapped on and cheered respectfully, Rio Nakamura screaming at the top of her lungs for a certain Seeker.

“Yes, Yes, well done my dear Ravenclaws! And, ahm, a ‘shout out’ to one Nagisa Shiota for catching the snitch in almost every game! Quite the achievement there!”

More cheers erupted from the same table, some throwing their weight onto the smaller boy and throwing newly transfigured confetti over him.

“Now, for the event you’ve all been waiting for! The awarding of the house cup shall be taking place right… now!”

Bright golden hangings covered the walls of the Great Hall; a great honey badger decorating the largest wall of the hall. Tablecloths turned black and yellow, replacing the colors of each house with Hufflepuff's. Silver badgers decorated each table as centerpieces.

Loud cheers and cries came from the Hufflepuff table; clapping and good-hearted ‘whoop’s from others around them filled the room.

“Congratulations to Hufflepuff for a year well done! I am sure Hufflepuff herself will be very pleased with you accomplishments this year. The points were thus: Gryffindor in fourth with four hundred and fifty-eight points, Slytherin in third with four hundred and eighty-seven points, Ravenclaw in second with five hundred twenty-one, and in first, Hufflepuff! Winning with five hundred and seventy-two! What an achievement!

“And so, this year’s activities have closed. Graduation will take place tomorrow, so please make sure to bid goodbye to your favorite seventh years! Show ‘em some good ol’ Hogwarts love!” More cheering and laughter filled the room as students threw themselves onto the nearest seventh year they could get a hold of.

“Seventh years, please make sure to go over with Professor Aguri which boat you will be leaving on if you haven’t already. As always, enjoy your lovely summer vacation!”

Food filled the bright yellow tables, loud chatter and sobs could be heard even from the Quidditch fields.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> killer baseball man makes a special appearance for no reason at all!! i dunno i was writing the unnamed dude and then it suddenly hit me (!!!) that they were way too much like takeshi so like. there he is i guess. i dunno why he's in england and where everyone else is but yea he's here and he's gone bye
> 
> also thnx for reading !!!


End file.
